


Without You Next to Me (So Empty)

by SunsetRunner



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Final Battle, Goodbye, I Love You, The End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetRunner/pseuds/SunsetRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew it was finally here. The final battle. He had dealt with contingency plans before, but none as terrifying as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You Next to Me (So Empty)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Season 3 Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080002) by [srmiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller). 
  * Inspired by [Season 3 Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080002) by [srmiller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller). 



**OLIVER**

Oliver was donned in his leathers. He liked to think that he was ready for this, but he knew he wasn't. Slade was the best he knew, better than Malcolm, better than Oliver himself. Roy, John, and Sara were scouring the city searching for Slade around his Oliver was walking down the steps of the foundry, checking on the door, making sure it was locked.He would look at the computers, even though he knew nothing about them at all. That was Felicity's job.

That was the real reason why he was still here. For Felicity. The blonde woman was leaning up against the medical table, holding his mask in her hands.

He knew there was a slight possibility that he wouldn't be coming back. Someway the woman he trusted had wormed her way in his cold, barren heart. He didn't know when it happened. It could have been yesterday, or when he introduced himself and asked her to fix a bullet ridden laptop.  Oliver knew that he would come back for her if he could. He would stop being such a selfless bastard and be happy. It would be over. For good this time. Not like after Tommy died, after he "killed" Malcolm. Nothing was really over then, but now? Now he could finally move on and just be Oliver. No more lies, no more bullshit, no more sneaking out at night. No more Arrow. The thought both excited and terrified him. He hadn't been Oliver for more than 7 years. Since before he left for that damn island. He could finally put up the bow, settle down, and give up this stupid playboy persona.

"Felicity?" He prodded gently, placing his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking slightly. Felicity wasn't looking at him, instead at her hands, twisting and turning around the green mask in her hands. He was a bit skeptical when Barry Allen gave him the mask, but whenever he put it on, whenever Felicity put it on him, he knew his mission, without a doubt. He wasn't just fighting for himself or the city now. He was fighting for Digg and for Felicity. That always gave him an extra push to make it back to them.

"Are you scared?" Felicity asked gently, her voice so soft he had to strain to hear her.

It it was anyone else besides her, besides Felicity, he would have lied. He liked to put up a wall between himself and the world. She had broken through that too. Even if Oliver did lie and say no, she would see through his bullshit and probably call him out on it.  He loved that about her.

"Yeah, I am."

Felicity's head snapped up so fast, he was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Her blue eyes locked with his and he could see... _everything._ He could see how she was scared that he wouldn't come back. But deeper, beneath that, she was proud that he told her the truth. Oliver could tell that she thought he would lie to her, make her feel safe, tell her what she wanted to hear.

"It must be pretty bad then," she ended it with a question.

"It is. And in case something happens--" Felicity stood up straight and looked straight into Oliver's eyes.

"Don't you dare! Don't you fucking dare say that something will happen. Everything's gonna be fine, and it'll all end. Tonight." Oliver sighed.

"Felicity, we both know that--" She cut him off again.

"No! Don't you realize what will happen if you don't come back. What'll happen to me?" She gestured to herself, wringing his mask in her hands.

"I made some... provisions. Specifically for you and Digg. The jobs and money, and things like that." Oliver didn't want to tell her that part. It made it all too real. The fact that he could not come back, that this may truly be _it_ hit him hard in his gut. Felicity glanced up at him, her beautiful blue eyes stained with unshed tears and she rushed forward to wrap her arms around his neck. Oliver returned her embrace, setting his chin on the top of her head and stroking her back soothingly.

"Well I guess you better not die then. Because I would rather quit than work under Miss Isabitch Rochev." Oliver let out a slight chuckle.

"Isabitch? Really, Felicity?"

Felicity blushed a brilliant bright red and buried her head further into his chest. She started to stammer and Oliver thought that was the most adorable thing he had ever seen before.

"It's just-- you know what? It doesn't matter."

Felicity stepped back out of his embrace and smoothed down her blouse and skirt. He knew she wanted to say those 2 words to him. The same two words she said when he went out to defeat Cyrus Gold so long ago.

Oliver wanted to say something. He opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he kissed her instead.

**FELICITY**

To say she was surprised would be an understatement. So surprised that her eyes were wide open and she gasped. Oliver really took advantage of that. Her eyes slammed shut when he deepened the kiss and she put her hands on his stubbled cheeks. There was a desperation in their kiss that she didn't understand. Not completely. She knew the probability of him dying was greater than the one of him coming back. This could be the first and last time she would ever kiss him.

Felicity kissed him harder, trying to pour over 2 years of feelings into one kiss.

When Oliver pulled back, she missed the feeling of his kiss.

Felicity put on her brave face, with tears in her eyes and gently put the green mask on his handsome face.

"Go get 'em."

Oliver gave her one final small smile before he grabbed his bow and quiver, and walked swiftly up the steps leaving the foundry. Felicity watched him go, then once he was clear from her sight, she took a deep breath and turned back to her computers. Signing into the commission, she could hear a fight already breaking out between her boys, Sara, and Slade. Her heart thumped heavily in her chest.

"Oliver-- they should be on your left, 2 blocks down," Felicity said to Oliver.

"Yes, I see them. Felicity--"

"Be safe."

"Felicity? You there?" Oliver made no move that he had heard her.

"Oliver? Oliver?!" Felicity took off the earpiece and examined it, though nothing seemed to be wrong.

"He won't hear you. Not anymore." Felicity froze at the new voice. It wasn't unfamiliar.

Felicity turned around in her chair to see Isabel Rochev gliding down the stairs with an easy confidence. Felicity zeroed into the gun Isabel held in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity stood up and took a defensive stance, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Diggle's impressive array of weapons. She knew she couldn't reach them though.

"To kill you."

 

 

 


End file.
